1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a three-dimensional (3D) image processing, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus and method that may perform 3D modeling for a face of a human being.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, with the developments in image processing technologies, many people have interest in three dimensional (3D) modeling a face of a human being. 3D modeling of the human face may be used for a virtual reality, a computer graphic in a movie and a game, and the like.
For 3D modeling of the human face, a scheme of scanning spatial information associated with the human face using a laser scanner, a scheme of synthesizing color images obtained using a plurality of color cameras, and the like are generally used in the art.
However, the above schemes generally need a particular photographing environment or a relatively long processing time for 3D modeling, and thus there are constraints on utilization of the above schemes.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method that may outperform the above limitations to perform 3D modeling for a face of a human being.